Punto de inflexión
by Kotonami
Summary: Estaba al borde de un abismo, un terrible abismo en el que no quería caer. Los sentimientos que había jurado olvidar parecían arremeter contra ella una y otra vez. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para ocultarlos, borrarlos de su mente y su corazón. Pero era imposible.
1. Huir

**Es mi primera historia publicada de Skip Beat! así que espero que seáis bastante críticos con lo que se me ha ocurrido. No se trata de un capítulo excesivamente corto pero tampoco podría llamarse una introducción profunda. Más bien podríais considerarlo un pequeño prólogo, un preludio ante las cosas que están por llegar. No me estoy basando en la historia actual del manga, en mi historia ese arco ya ha terminado, esto sería lo que ocurriría después del estreno de Box R en la gran pantalla.  
**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica autora de manga Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Huir**

Sawara no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Delante suya con una triste sonrisa y sus cabellos oscurecidos se encontraba aquella novata que en su día llegó a temer por el acoso al que le estaba sometiendo. Iba pulcramente vestida mientras mantenía las manos sobre el regazo. Él parpadeó no sabiendo muy bien que responder a lo que la muchacha le acababa de comentar, era como si acabasen de hacerle una broma de muy mal gusto. Intentó mantener la calma reposando sus brazos sobre la mesa moviendo distraídamente el bolígrafo que parecía querer escapar de sus dedos. Aquello sin duda tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Dimites? —repitió en voz alta las palabras que acababa de decir aún sin creerlas.

Ante eso la muchacha de cabellos castaños únicamente asintió con la cabeza sin modificar un ápice su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraban turbios, como si en cualquier momento fuera a derrumbarse frente suya. Decir aquello le había resultado difícil, demasiado difícil; pero así era, tenía que hacerlo. Abandonar todo lo que había llegado a amar: la actuación, sus amigas, sus sueños… Todo por algo tan insignificante que le causaba verdaderas ganas de llorar.

—Lo he meditado por mucho tiempo, Sawara-san, quizás demasiado —respondió inspirando hondamente—. He estado por más de un año en esta agencia y de verdad agradezco la oportunidad que me ofrecieron, la sección LME ha sido muy importante para mí pero… tengo que dejarlo —terminó diciendo en un tono lastimero.

El agente no podía comprender a qué se debía aquella actitud sobre la chica. Acababa de terminar el rodaje del Box 'R' el cual se había empezado a emitir y estaba resultando un gran éxito en pantalla, no le paraban de llegar ofertas para la joven para realizar nuevos papeles, esto a partes iguales de protagonistas como antagonistas. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado para querer abandonar cuando su carrera al fin empezaba a despuntar? Alzó la meno llevándose el bolígrafo a la boca, no podía dejar que se fuera de la agencia así como así, le era imposible hacerlo. Además no llegaba a creer que ella fuese la misma muchacha que lo había atosigado tanto para que le diera una oportunidad.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo a algún familiar acaso? —preguntó, intentando averiguar cuál era el verdadero problema—. Si es así podemos hablar con los productores, estoy seguro que entenderían una ausencia así, no hace falta que renuncies.

—No… no es por eso. Mi familia se encuentra bien —aseguró rápidamente.

—¿Entonces? —insistió—. Mira, Kyoko, no puedo aceptar tu dimisión, ¿comprendes? Debe haber algún motivo, algo que te haga hacer esto —aclaró.

Sí, esa era una buena estrategia. Era cierto que Kyoko era una chica muy cumplida y jamás se alejaba de todo aquello que significase esforzarse o trabajar duro, nunca dejaría ese mundo por alguna tontería. Siempre se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Vio como ella agachaba la cabeza intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarle su repentina huída. Era tan idiota que sabía que no se lo tomaría en serio. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, si no hacía aquello ahora lo más seguro es que se arrepentiría de todas y cada una de sus decisiones.

—Tengo que volver a Kyoto —empezó a decir bastante nerviosa—, no puedo explicarle el motivo pero eso es lo que me impide continuar con el trabajo. —Agachó aún más la cabeza si era posible apretando fuertemente los puños—. De verdad, lo siento. Yo seguiría… seguiría sin dudarlo pero no… no puedo.

Llevaba semanas dándole vueltas. Había estado decaída durante todo ese tiempo, pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar la gente que conocía, sus amigos. Seguramente Moko-san se enfadaría con ella si le contaba la verdadera razón por la que se iba, por eso había preferido evitarla al menos durante ese lapso de tiempo, mientras cavilaba qué tenía que hacer. Su trabajo como Setsuka Heel había concluido al finalizar al rodaje de la película, únicamente faltaba la maquetación, así que como muy tarde en menos de seis meses esta se estrenaría revelando al fin quién era el verdadero actor que se escondía tras el despiadado antagonista.

El agente se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Él lo único que podía hacer era intentar convencerla de que no se fuera, pero parecía obcecada en abandonar la agencia. Movió lentamente los dedos masajeándose la frente.

—Aún así, Kyoko… —respondió lanzando un largo suspiro—. Entiendo que tengas que irte, pero prorrogramos tu contrato, sabes que este aún le queda un año para expirar, debes cumplirlo.

Esto ella lo sabía muy bien. Si hubiera tenido que obtener la autorización materna el contrato podría haber sido anulado por estos, pero al no haberlo pedido la responsabilidad de este era únicamente suya. Cuando un actor iniciaba su carrera únicamente comenzaba con un año de contrato, el cual era ampliado después si el primer año había sido fructífero. Siendo ella la antagonista principal de Dark Moon y de Box 'R' el suyo se había ampliado hasta primavera del siguiente año.

—Sé que es así, pero es urgente —insistió—. Necesito… no, debo ir a Kyoto.

Sawara se la quedó mirando de soslayo, preguntándose qué le iba a decir al presidente Takarada sobre lo que le estaba exigiendo la joven actriz. Evidentemente había una pequeña clausula en el contrato que podía rescindirse si Kyoko violaba de alguna forma la política de la empresa, pero aquella muchacha era tan formal y recta que le costaba pensar en que verdaderamente infringiera alguna norma que no fuera de tráfico. Lanzó un suspiro bajando la cabeza mientras cogía el teléfono que tenía a su derecha frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó haciendo que ella diera un respingón.

—¿Cómo dice? —respondió sin saber a qué venía la pregunta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas estar en Kyoto? —reformuló la pregunta consiguiendo que permaneciera callada unos instantes.

—Todo el posible. —Notó como sus labios temblaban ligeramente—. Es urgente y es complicado por eso… Yo no quiero causarle problemas a la empresa, por eso preferiría dimitir.

Eso tenía cierta lógica, al menos viniendo de aquella chica. Lo que menos parecía querer era crear contratiempos en las negociaciones de los nuevos papeles con los que iba a ser relacionada. Si la actriz que es escogida por las productoras resulta no poder acudir ni a las audiciones ni ensayos eso causaría una pérdida enorme del prestigio global de la empresa LME. El agente utilizó la marcación rápida mientras se quedó mirando fijamente a Kyoko.

—Voy a hablar con el presidente Takarada, intentaré convencerle de que te conceda un plazo de un mes antes de que vuelvas a aceptar un trabajo, ¿eso te vale?

—¿Un mes? No… no sé si será tiempo suficiente —dijo pensativa. Lo que a ella le hacía falta era por lo menos un año.

—Tendrá que serlo —sentenció escuchando el repicar del teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

Kyoko permaneció atenta, mirando sus manos con detenimiento. Un mes no era tiempo suficiente, lo sabía pero Sawara no le estaba dando la oportunidad de dimitir. Entendía que tenía que cumplir un contrato que ella misma había firmado y que la única persona que podía negarlo sería su tutor legal. Tutor que no se había interesado lo más mínimo en su vida desde los once años. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco se sentía preparada para decir la verdad. Necesitaba tiempo, bastante tiempo para pensar, recapacitar y quizás solucionar todo aquel embrollo en el que se había mentido por su necedad.

Empezó a escuchar como el agente hablaba con el director de LME, no podía llegar a distinguir la voz de ese hombre a través del teléfono, pero por la reacción de Sawara debía de estar bastante sorprendido ante lo que le estaba diciendo. Continuó en silencio hasta que después de un largo rato de conversación vio cómo de un fuerte golpe colgaba el teléfono con una mueca no demasiado profesional.

—¿Y? —preguntó ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

—Está de acuerdo en que te tomes un descanso, pero dice que tres semanas en el máximo. —En su mano derecha se podían observar sus dedos mostrando el lapso de tiempo que tenía—. Dice algo de que aún no has acabado tu último trabajo, ¿sabes a lo que se refiere?

Abrió ligeramente la boca, ¿su último trabajo? Ella ya no tenía que actuar más de Setsuka Heel, al menos que supiera. Terminado el rodaje finalizaba su misión. ¿Tenía que volver a actuar como la hermana de Cain Heel? ¿Cuándo? O mejor aún, ¿por qué?

—Sí, pero creí que ese trabajo ya estaba concluido —respondió parpadeando ligeramente—. ¿Sólo tres semanas? —se lamentó bajando la vista—. Es poco…

—Entiendo que te lo parezca, Kyoko. Pero no puedes rescindir el contrato, lo sabes y aquí no vamos a aceptar tu dimisión —hizo una leve pausa—. Eres una buena chica y has conseguido buenos papeles últimamente, deberías pensar en ello antes de pedir salir de aquí tan precipitadamente.

—Lo sé, pero… es que es urgente, Sawara-san. De vida o muerte —aseguró consiguiendo que el hombre alzase una ceja.

—Tendrás que conformarte con ese tiempo. No puedo ofrecerte otra salida si necesitas ir tan lejos por algo así —pronunció lentamente—. Tres semanas, te llamaré para informarte cuando es tu reincorporación, pero asegúrate de volver antes. ¿De acuerdo?

La joven ladeó la cabeza simplemente asintiendo. Se levantó agradeciendo que la hubiera atendido y se marchó del despacho para dirigirse a tomar el ascensor. Pudo observar como este estaba bajando de las plantas más altas. Entrecerró los ojos fijándose en el continuo cambio de los números hasta que este llegó al cuatro que era donde ella se encontraba. Éste se abrió, solitario, como si la invitase a entrar en su interior. Al hacerlo marcó la planta baja y lanzó un suspiro antes de que las puertas automáticas se cerrasen.

Estaba al borde de un abismo, un terrible abismo en el que no quería caer. Los sentimientos que había jurado olvidar parecían arremeter contra ella una y otra vez. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para ocultarlos, borrarlos de su mente y su corazón. Pero era imposible, no podía empezar a eliminar todo aquello mientras estuviera en Tokyo. En aquella ciudad el precipicio cada vez era más grande, tentándole a que se arrojara a sus garras sin temor. Pero ella no se precipitaría al igual que un corderillo va al matadero. No, lucharía de la única forma que podía hacer la número uno de la sección LoveMe.

Huyendo del amor.

**Continuará…**

**Es algo corto, lo sé. Supongo que tendréis preguntas, no os preocupéis, intentaré contestarlas según vaya avanzando la trama. Voy a tener que pensarmela mucho para que todas las piezas encajen como quiero. Espero que merezca la pena la historia y que os haya gustado el inicio.  
**


	2. Pensamientos

**Hola nuevamente. Muchos me habéis preguntado cada cuanto tiempo pienso continuarlo, no puedo daros una fecha exacta pero más o menos cada dos semanas me gustaría al menos subir un capítulo aunque sea corto. Antes que nada advierto que los capítulos pueden no estar basados desde un mismo punto de vista, me refiero a que como me estoy tomando como referencia el manga y este siempre da diferentes visiones de los personajes pienso hacer lo mismo en distintos puntos de la historia. Espero sinceramente que os guste el capítulo.**

**Pensamientos**

Colgó el teléfono mientras una ligera mueca permanecía en su rostro, puesto que aquella llamada le había desconcertado bastante. Era cierto que Kyoko aún no se había tomado unas vacaciones como era debido desde que entró en la agencia, a excepción de los obligados días festivos con los que contaba el calendario, por lo que pedir ciertos días libres no era de extrañar. Que él supiera ella no había aceptado ningún otro trabajo en ninguna serie, el rodaje de Box R había terminado y su trabajo en Kimagure Rock podía ser sustituida por otra persona como ocurrió durante el tiempo que estuvo filmando en Karuizawa.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, no era raro que quisiera unos días libres pero… ¿un mes? Era demasiado, y más teniendo en cuenta la personalidad trabajadora de esa chica. Estaba casi seguro de que si los festivos no fueran obligatorios no ir ella asistiría sin dudarlo. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo?

«Parecía normal cuando vino después del último rodaje…» pensó mesándose la barbilla.

Cuando por fin terminó la filmación de la película hacía un par de semanas había actuado completamente normal después de cambiarse, ni siquiera había mencionado ni un solo incidente que hubiera tenido que sofocar. Aunque para ello fue elegida principalmente, para cuidar de Ren y procurar que sus emociones internas no lo consumieran. Era el talismán protector más poderoso que podría encontrar. Lory sonrió recordando cómo se le ocurrió que ella fuera su guardaespaldas.

—Si no intentas mejorar por la chica que amas, ¿por qué merece la pena hacerlo? —pronunció en voz alta aún sonriendo.

Sabía que Ren la quería, lo descubrió accidentalmente durante el rodaje de Dark Moon y desde entonces sabía que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Confirmó sus sospechas de que aquello iba en serio cuando apareció delante suya después de ordenar a Kyoko que fuera la ayudante de Kuu cuando volvió a Japón. Ella era la que le hacía ser mejor actor, por eso la eligió, aunque no sabía que la experiencia de los hermanos Heel fuera a afectarle tanto como para tener que tomarse vacaciones justo después de ello.

Si algo se hubiera salido de lo normal el director Konoe le habría llamado alertándole de la situación. Era cierto que las circunstancias de Ren en la película eran excepcionales y el secreto debía ser guardado con el mayor de los cuidados, pero eso no quería decir que se debiese ignorar el hecho de que él era su jefe, por lo que si ocurría cualquier incidente tenía que ser el primero en ser informando. Pero sabía que si algo había ocurrido fuera del rodaje no iba a enterarse, Ren jamás pediría ayuda, ni siquiera cuando se la ofrecía directamente.

«Demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que no puede solo con la situación» se dijo mirando tentativamente al teléfono.

Sin embargo eso no explicaba para nada el comportamiento tan extraño de Kyoko pidiendo un mes de vacaciones sin explicaciones, o al menos Sawara no se las había dado de ningún tipo al exponerle la situación de su empleada. Había ciertas ocasiones en las que podía entender una baja en el trabajo, sobre todo si se trataba de incapacidad por enfermedad o la precaria situación de algún familiar. Pero las palabras exactas de aquel hombre habían sido: "Necesita un mes libre, señor. Tiempo para ella."

Aunque era el primero que entendía las necesidades personales de cada uno no pudo evitar actuar sorprendido ante la petición, era tan extraño que tuvo que pensárselo detenidamente antes de concederle al final aquella prórroga. Además tenía que volver a actuar como Setsuka Heel, aún su papel no se había terminado del todo en aquella extraña obra.

Nunca planeaba meterse en la vida de sus empleados, o al menos nunca intentaba hacerlo a menos que se tratase de Ren, pero se encontraba intrigado. ¿Le estaba dando demasiada importancia acaso? Eran unas simples vacaciones, en unas extrañas fechas a decir verdad. ¿Tal vez había estado exigiendo a Kyoko más de lo que podía ofrecer? No lo creía. Ella era la primera que no rechazaba el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro en el tema de la actuación. Así que no podía ser.

—¿Ocurre algo, querido? —escuchó una cantarina y dulce voz que provenía de detrás suya—. Pareces pensativo, ¿ha pasado algo?

Jelly permanecía con sus grandes ojos castaños mirándolo fijamente. Su pelo esta vez se encontraba lleno de largos y numerosos tirabuzones de color caoba que hacían que su rostro parecía aún más el de una niña. Lory negó lentamente llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Mogami-kun ha pedido un mes de vacaciones —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Tan solo me resulta raro que lo haya hecho.

—¿De verdad? Pues yo creo que esa chica se merece unas grandes vacaciones —comentó juntando las manos—. Se ha esforzado mucho para poder cumplir como Setsuka Heel además de poder actuar en su otra serie, unas vacaciones es lo mínimo que te podía pedir.

Lory alzó una ceja mirándola sin saber muy bien que podía esperarse de aquella mujer.

—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó sin saber si tomarse muy en serio sus palabras haciendo que ella hiciera un mohín.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó—. Ah, y hablando de vacaciones. Me debes un billete a Hawaii, espero que no lo hayas olvidado, querido —dijo consiguiendo que este cerrase ligeramente los ojos.

—No… claro que no… —repuso intentando mantener la sonrisa que amenazaba con volverse una mueca.

Quizás Jelly tenía razón, tal vez únicamente lo que necesitaba ella eran unas vacaciones, no debía darle tanta importancia. Además iba a volver dentro de tres semanas a su trabajo normal en la sección LoveMe, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a descansar de aquel ajetreado mundo del espectáculo, Kyoko merecía tomarse un descanso y no iba a ser él quien se lo impidiera.

* * *

«Sólo tres semanas…» pensó mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles de Tokyo.

Bajó la cabeza mirando el pasaporte que tenía en su mano, se lo había sacado hacía un par de semanas por si alguna vez por algún motivo tenía que viajar al extranjero, aunque no tenía dinero ni ganas de irse demasiado lejos de Japón. Lanzó un suspiro guardándolo en su bolso en el cual ya reposaban los billetes del tren que tenía que tomar para ir a Kyoto, lo había estado pensando durante todo ese tiempo, sobre cuál sería la mejor situación para su problema, pero únicamente huir le parecía una salida adecuada.

Sabía que dimitir no era una buena idea, pero en un primer momento le pareció la única opción que tenía si no quería caer nuevamente en aquel oscuro sentimiento que había jurado jamás volver a sentir. Si permanecía en Tokyo y en la agencia sabía que le volvería a ver, que tendría que actuar como si no sintiese nada, ocultarlo todo tras una sonrisa complaciente pero sabía que eso no iba a funcionar, no contra él. Prefería mil veces tener que enfrentarlo en el campo de la actuación que personalmente, por eso tenía que irse lejos, para poder olvidar, para poder recuperarse de aquel ponzoñoso veneno.

Sacó el móvil y se mordió los labios, no podía decirle sus verdaderos motivos a Kotonami, ella las tornaría de absurdas e infantiles seguramente, pero no tenía otra opción, no quería volverse una mujer estúpida nuevamente. Quería alejarse completamente de su antiguo yo y ahora eso peligraba de una forma alarmante, ¿cómo poder volver a creer en ese sentimiento? Era todo tan ridículo. Además esta vez sabía que no era correspondida, lo sabía perfectamente que sólo saldría herida de esa situación. Pero se negaba a ello, no pensaba sufrir de aquella manera otra vez.

Buscó el número de su amiga en la agenda del móvil y marcó la llamada rápida empezando a escuchar el tono al otro lado de la línea hasta que una serena voz descolgó.

—Soy yo, Kyoko. Espero no haberte llamado en mal momento… —Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que la castaña sonrió ligeramente—. No, no me ha ocurrido nada únicamente quería avisarte de que voy a ausentarme unas semanas. —Se realizó otra pausa consiguiendo esta vez que ella apretase un poco los labios—. Sólo no quería que te preocuparas por si no me ves por la agencia, Moko-san. No me gustaría que pensases que me ha ocurrido algo cuando no es así —respondió claramente ladeando la cabeza.

Sonrió ligeramente, cuando pensó en dejar la agencia no valoró verdaderamente las consecuencias de aquello. Si dejaba el LME, ¿dejarían de ser amigas? Deseaba que no, que aunque no trabajasen juntas pudieran mantener el contacto, eso eran lo que hacían los buenos amigos, ¿verdad? Aunque si hubiese escapado a algún lugar lejano como iba a hacer ahora ese contacto tal vez se fuera perdiendo, pero esperaba sinceramente que eso no les sucediera a ellas.

—De verdad que estoy bien, Moko-san. Simplemente serán unas vacaciones —contestó poniéndose ligeramente nerviosa. Si ella descubría que había pensado en abandonar la agencia se enfadaría mucho—. ¿A dónde? —repitió la pregunta que acababa de hacerle—. Iré a Kyoto, necesito solucionar unos asuntos que me han surgido, nada que tome demasiado tiempo… —escuchó la potente voz de la morena a través del teléfono por lo que tuvo que apartarlo ligeramente de su oreja—. Vale, vale… No hace falta que grites —pronunció sonriendo—, sé cuidarme, tranquila.

En sus mejillas un débil sonrojo se interpuso tímidamente, que alguien se preocupase de esa forma por su bienestar era algo a lo que había estado poco acostumbrada en su infancia y ahora se encontraba envuelta de personas que velaban por que se encontrase bien. Eran una sensación tan cálida que a veces sentía verdaderas ganas de llorar.

—Volveré en unas semanas, nos veremos en LME —terminó de decir para luego colgar justo después de que Kanae se despidiera.

Abrió su bolso para guardar el teléfono observando detenidamente el billete que había comprado. Llegar a la zona de Kyoto donde vivía no era fácil, lo que más tardaba era el tren que atravesaba de este a oeste todo Japón, luego tenía que bajar y tomar un cercanías que se encontraba cerca de una parada de autobuses que la dejaban a treinta minutos de la posada de los padres de Shoutaro, a las afueras de la ciudad. Lanzó un ligero suspiro, había pensado en irse a un motel o un hotel pero era demasiado caro para poder costearse tres semanas allí.

«El padre de Shoutaro estaba muy enfadado cuando nos marchamos…» recordó pudiendo evocar las voces de fondo en su cabeza.

Ella se encontraba en el piso de arriba recogiendo sus cosas para poder coger el primer tren que salía al día siguiente para Tokyo mientras los gritos y exabruptos provenientes del piso inferior la detenían de su tarea. Podía evocar la tenue voz de la señora intentando lidiar entre ambos sin conseguirlo para que finalmente todo se tornase en un cruel silencio que era roto por un quedo llanto de la madre de él. Cuando se marcharon ninguno de los dos fue a despedirlos, en su momento creyó que Shoutaro tenía razón, sus padres sólo estaban ignorando el sueño suyo de convertirse en cantante y ella era la única que confiaba en que podría convertirse en el número uno en Japón.

Una mueca amarga recorrió su rostro al también recordar una de las razones por la que él se había negado a seguir con la posada de sus padres. Ellos querían que cuando heredase aquello se casase con ella, una mujer simple y aburrida que no aspiraba a nada más en la vida. Para él aquello era impensable, por eso se marchó. Apretó los labios notando un ligero pinchazo en la cabeza. No quería volver a caer en ese absurdo juego de amor, no quería sentirse nuevamente rechazada de una manera tan dolorosa y cruel. Aunque la persona por la cual tenía ahora esos sentimientos era alguien completamente contrario a Shoutaro.

«Pero la historia seguirá siendo la misma… Si me dejo vencer no seré distinta a hace un año, seré otra estúpida mujer que no sabe pensar en otra cosa… Que no sirve para otra cosa…» pensó mientras cerraba el bolso ocultando los billetes.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Iba a marcharse para olvidar todo aquello, para intentar darle otra nueva perspectiva a su corazón. Todo aquel revuelto de emociones había estado provocado por la permanente cercanía con él, si conseguía alejarse aunque fuera por poco tiempo quizás aquella niñería pasaría, y si pasaba su vida volvería a la normalidad. Contaba con ello.

_**Continuará...**_

**Intento ser lo más fiel al manga que puedo si os soy sincera. He tenido que releerme el manga a conciencia para tomar en cuenta algunos pequeños detalles y poder plasmarlo en la historia, no sé si os daréis cuenta, yo espero que sí. Estoy intentando no recurrir al OoC en ningún momento porque considero que eso tiende a matar la esencia de la historia, aunque claramente es una opinión personal.  
**

**Antes de terminar muchísimas gracias**** a todas las personas que se han pasado a leer la historia y me han puesto en alerta y favoritos, espero no haberos decepcionado. **

******Sobre los review agradezco encarecidamente el de KariJB por darme tu sincera opinión con el capítulo, siempre he pensado que los inicios lo único que deben dejarte es con ganas de más, si en el primer capítulo te explico todo con pelos y señales se pierde la gracia, así que prefiero dejarte con la intriga un poco más. Espero que este capítulo no te haya dejado insatisfecha y que el siguiente te guste más que este. **

******A los demás gracias por la impaciencia que mostráis, aunque preferiría comentarios sobre la historia. Por si véis que tengo algún fallo o demás decídmelo sinceramente, hay que saber aceptar de todo. Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en un par de semanas. **


	3. Conjeturas

**Hola nuevamente. No sé vosotros pero a mí me aterra verdaderamente cuando leo un fic y todo ocurre a la velocidad de la luz. Eso o no te explican nada de qué va la historia y te comienzan directamente con un diálogo sin proponerte nada de ambientación… a mí cosas así no me transmiten absolutamente nada, ¿soy a la única que le ocurre? En fin, como odio eso intento que en mi historia todo ocurra de forma coherente y con los capítulos que sean necesarios. Espero que a nadie le importe. **

**Conjeturas**

Yashiro miraba tentativamente la hora de su reloj, comprobando que apenas si habían pasado de las tres de la tarde de aquel día de primavera. Bajó el brazo alzando la mirada pensativa, Ren tenía una cita en la otra punta de la ciudad en cuarenta y cinco minutos y aún no había regresado del baño. Lanzó un suspiro. Sabía que si tenían algo de suerte y los semáforos estaban en verde a través de la avenida podrían llegar en una media hora, sin embargo se encontraba algo intranquilo. Miró de reojo las escaleras que iban a los servicios sin ver al aclamado actor.

Desde que volvió del rodaje de la película había estado más extraño de lo normal, no lo aparentaba por supuesto, pero de vez en cuando dejaba ver aquella parte oscura que mostraba pocas veces. Entrecerró los ojos evaluando que era lo que más miedo daba, si su perfecta sonrisa brillante o esa mirada helada que se clavaba como cuchillas sobre la piel. Tragó algo de saliva mientras se calmaba; lo mejor era que no pensase en eso, simplemente tenía que continuar apoyando a Ren y ayudándolo en todo lo que podía, como siempre. Sobre todo en el terreno amoroso, el cual parecía desmoronarse a su alrededor.

Hacía más de una semana que no se habían encontrado con Kyoko, lo cual era extraño, a decir verdad, ya que la actriz solía estar bastante tiempo cerca de Ren pidiéndole consejos para sus nuevos proyectos. Sin embargo… nada. Ni siquiera sabía si él había recibido alguna llamada de ella en algún momento, pero no lo parecía. Era como si intentase evitarlo, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido, a no ser que durante la actuación de los hermanos Heel hubiera ocurrido algo que hubiera hecho que Kyoko tomase la decisión de evitar a su adorado mentor.

«Es imposible que Ren se haya sobrepasado con ella…» pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza. «Debe haber sido un tormento para él pasar tanto tiempo a solas con ella y que no ocurriera nada, pero nunca haría nada impropio con Kyoko-chan.»

La última vez que vio a la joven fue en la caravana que utilizaba como improvisado lugar para cambiarse, la cual se había encontrado situada en el aparcamiento subterráneo de LME, y por lo que había observado siempre contaba con el mismo estacionamiento, lo que indicaba que debía ser utilizado con frecuencia. Aquella vez ella le había saludado como siempre, mostrando su impecable sonrisa, preguntándole que tal estaba, como cualquier día normal. Al salir Ren del vehículo, ya con su ropa normal, agradeció a la chica por haberle ayudado durante aquel tiempo, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojase levemente y alegase que ese era su trabajo, por lo que, a su entender, no había nada que agradecer; además de añadir que siempre que pudiese ayudar a su mentor, lo haría fuera cual fuese el momento.

Para él, que no sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos durante ese tiempo, le pareció que su situación había mejorado. Aquel sonrojo de Kyoko por culpa de Ren era algo inesperado, ya que siempre solía ser muy efusiva al mostrar sus emociones, pero en aquel instante fue ligero y tímido, casi como si estuviera intentando evitarlo. ¿Podía ser acaso que por fin Kyoko hubiera empezado a sentir algo por Ren? Eso fue lo que pensó en primera instancia, sin embargo los hechos acontecidos le resultaban contradictorios. Si ella hubiera empezado a sentir algo por él, ¿por qué lo rehuía? No tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Yashiro-san? —escuchó decir justamente a su derecha, sobresaltándolo un poco—. ¿Ocurre algo?

El manager se le quedó mirando, preguntándose cómo era que no le había escuchado llegar. Carraspeó un poco negando con la cabeza ante la pregunta del actor.

—No, únicamente estaba dándole vueltas a algo sin importancia —aclaró—. ¿Ya estás listo?

Ren se encontraba perfectamente arreglado con una camiseta de color claro que hacían resaltar su tez rosada. Una de las primeras cosas que debía aprender un actor es a cuidar su imagen, ya que es valorada por el público, y en ese aspecto el comportamiento del actor era sencillamente impecable.

—Sí —respondió—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Ante esa pregunta se le quedó mirando de forma casi estática. No podía decirle que estaba preocupado por su relación con Kyoko si el tema no había salido espontáneamente; no quería despertar a la parte oscura del actor recordándole que ella no se había comunicado con él en semanas. No era raro que no se vieran, pero que ni siquiera recibiera una llamada era tremendamente extraño.

—En lo que te dijo Kijima-kun la última vez que lo vimos —contestó intentando sonar creíble.

Ren alzó una ceja, recordando el tema de conversación que había surgido entre ellos casi un mes después de que le respondiera que no necesitaba intercambiar mensajes con Kyoko ya que ambos preferían hablar directamente. Únicamente lo dijo porque conocía el tipo de personas que era Kijima con las mujeres, y lo que menos necesitaba alguien con ella era tener un pretendiente. Demostrar sus intenciones, aunque fuera ligeramente, había conseguido su propósito: alejarlo de ella. Sin embargo también había generado cierta curiosidad que no sabía si sus respuestas habían conseguido saciar.

—Estás dándole demasiadas vueltas —dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia el aparcamiento.

—Ya pero… ¿y si se lo cuenta a alguien? Ya sabes lo imprudente que es Kijima-kun hablando. —Únicamente con recordar la tensión que se podía palpar cuando le envió el mensaje a Kyoko se le helaba la piel—. Quizás hable con alguien o se lo diga directamente a Kyoko-chan.

Ante eso pudo ver como el actor entrecerraba los ojos y supo que él también había estado pensando en eso. En su mirada se podía palpar cierto fulgor, como si estuvieran ardiendo.

—Kijima-kun no le dirá nada a nadie, es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de cuando no es conveniente hablar. —Miró de reojo a Yashiro—. Al igual que tú.

Aquello provocó que el manager simplemente lanzase un suspiro. Era cierto que sabía que Ren había estado enamorado de Kyoko desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, ¿cuándo verdaderamente se dio cuenta? Quizás poco antes de que empezara el rodaje de Dark Moon, a finales de verano del pasado año. Tanto tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos o siendo ignorados por esa chica que se negaba tan férreamente a enamorarse de alguien por culpa de ese maldito cantante, Fuwa Shou.

—Pero sabes que yo no digo nada porque lo comprendo, dudo que él lo haga —respondió—. No es que sea alguien muy intuitivo.

—Aún así no hablará de ello —hizo una leve pausa—, si sigue fijándose en Mogami-san no lo ha mostrado, así que supongo que ha cambiado de objetivo, por lo que no creo que le interese si soy yo quien va detrás de ella.

Eso tenía sentido. Ren dijo una vez que Kijima no era del tipo de hombres que luchaban por el corazón de una chica con otros, sino de los que buscaban la presa más fácil, y en este caso la más ingenua en temas amorosos para salir con ella a saber con cuanto tiempo. Si no había vuelto a intervenir en la vida de Kyoko entonces es que había pasado página, lo cual era un alivio considerable.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —repuso cuando llegaron a la puerta del ascensor.

Pulsó el botón y miró nuevamente su reloj, quedaban cuarenta minutos para llegar al lugar de la cita. Observó de reojo a Ren, quien no parecía meditar sobre el tiempo de la cita, ya que ellos siempre llegaban a la hora; era el record que conservaba como Tsuruga Ren. Los números del ascensor iban cambiando lentamente desde los pisos superiores hasta donde se encontraban.

Yashiro permaneció estático a su lado, al menos había conseguido no hablar de Kyoko directamente. Era cierto que lo había hecho de forma indirecta, pero aún así había desviado perfectamente la idea principal que rondaba su cabeza, el porqué no se había comunicado Ren en semanas. Quizás estaba verdaderamente ocupada, Box R se había estrenado hacía aproximadamente un mes y las últimas semanas de rodaje estuvo alternando su trabajo como hermana de Cain Heel con finalizar el rodaje de los capítulos de la serie. Tal vez la habían llamado para realizar entrevistas que no podía ignorar, esa chica siempre impondría el trabajo a lo personal.

«Tiene que ser eso, Kyoko-chan jamás ignoraría a Ren fuera cual fuese la situación» se dijo a sí mismo, observando que las puertas del ascensor se abrían. «Tiene que ser eso» repitió mentalmente intentando convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

* * *

Miraba furioso al frente mientras golpeaba fuertemente el suelo, tecleando nuevamente el número de teléfono esperando que saltase el contestador. Era la tercera vez que llamaba, esta vez con el móvil de la ayudante de maquillaje a la cual había tenido que seducir para que se lo prestase, asegurando que era una llamada urgente. Siempre era fácil, unas cuantas palabras dulces, un cortés beso en la mano y había conseguido aquel aparato sin mucha dificultad. Esperaba que esta vez el resultado fuera diferente de la anterior. Después de unos segundos de espera volvió a salir la mecánica repitiendo la misma frase que había escuchado las otras veces: "_El teléfono marcado no existe, por favor, vuelva a introducir el número correctamente._"

Presionó con fuerza el botón de colgar y estampó el móvil contra la mesa. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Normalmente cada vez que ocurría algo inesperado para él, en este caso el estreno de Box R, solía llamar a Kyoko dejándole mensajes de voz para recordarle lo lejos que se encontraba de su estela o restregarle lo patética mujer que era teniendo que recurrir a cambios drásticos para destacar en el terrero del espectáculo. Creía que su último _single_ acabaría destruyendo la confianza que tenía en sí misma, pero le había vuelto a sorprender saliendo de una forma totalmente inesperada en aquella nueva serie en la que interpretaba a un personaje que estaba radicalmente alejado de su verdadera personalidad.

Desde ese momento había intentado contactar con ella. Al principio lo consiguió, aunque siempre por alguna razón saltaba el buzón de voz o el móvil se encontraba apagado. Pero es que ahora no existía… ¡no existía! ¿¡Cómo era posible!? ¡Era absurdo! ¿Cómo se había atrevido esa patética mujer a cambiar de número? ¡Únicamente para ignorarle! ¡Estaba seguro de ello! Golpeó nuevamente el suelo apretando fuertemente los dientes.

—Maldita Kyoko… —comentó casi con la boca cerrada.

Verla transformada de aquella forma le había trastocado casi tanto como cuando la vio en aquella absurda fiesta de Dark Moon, el único punto positivo era que esta vez no compartía papel con Tsuruga Ren. Aún así verla actuar como una chica popular y carismática, rodeada de seguidoras, le había resultado totalmente impactante. Recordaba muy bien como había sido ella en secundaria, siempre aislada de los demás, siendo acosada por las chicas e ignorada por los chicos, él era siempre su único amigo. Hizo una mueca, aunque siendo sinceros las mujeres la acosaban por ser demasiado cercana a él. Sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho pero la ignoró fácilmente al recordar por qué estaba pensando en ella.

¿¡Por qué había cambiado de teléfono!? No paraba de pensar en ello. ¿Quizás se había hartado de los mensajes? No podía ser eso, ya se los había enviado antes y nunca había hecho algo tan radical. Tenía que haber otra razón, otro motivo.

«Es culpa de él» pensó sin poder evitarlo mientras notaba que la vena de su frente aumentaba.

Lo había estado pensando desde la primera vez que Kyoko le colgó. Si era cierto lo que él pensaba Tsuruga Ren estaba demasiado interesado en ella, hasta el punto de hacerla su presa. Tenía que haber sido él el culpable de que hubiera cambiado de número de teléfono, y esta vez para su desgracia no podría conseguirlo otra vez tan fácilmente. La última vez lo obtuvo gracias a su ficha de LME, en la que constaba el número de contacto por si se la necesitaba en cualquier momento para el rodaje del video musical. Únicamente tuvo que grabarlo en su móvil. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría esta vez? No podía simplemente pedírselo directamente, sería casi como humillarse.

Apretó el puño intentando pensar algo, ya que sin aquel número de teléfono no tenía manera de contactar con ella, porque ni siquiera sabía dónde residía. Eso le hizo recordar aquella mañana de Marzo cuando fue hacia el antiguo piso donde ambos habían estado viviendo. Sin embargo para su sorpresa ahí quien estaba habitando era una joven pareja de veinteañeros que le dijeron que no sabían de quién estaban hablando, que ellos habían alquilado ese piso hacía más de un año y no tenían noticia alguna sobre su anterior inquilina. Aquello supuso un golpe duro para él, ya que cayó en la cuenta que no sabía nada sobre Kyoko actualmente. Sólo dónde trabajaba, pero ni siquiera sabía si tenía un horario fijo, por eso usaba a Mimori para que le avisara de cuando asistía a la escuela.

«Y ahora no tengo su número.»

Apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas entrecerrando los ojos, ¿qué podía hacer ahora? No tenía ni idea. Debía de encontrar la forma de enterarse de su número de teléfono, pero sus conocidos no se lo querrían dar. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—¿Estás bien, Shou? —escuchó decir detrás suya.

Se giró, observando a la mujer que estaba de pie mirándolo con el rostro cargado de preocupación. Shouko sabía bien que le ocurría, era alguien muy intuitivo en ese aspecto. Sólo había un motivo por el cual pondría un rostro tan diferente al de indiferencia que solía utilizar en casi todas las situaciones: Kyoko.

—Sí… —gruñó en voz baja observando el móvil de reojo.

No sabía si indagar sería lo correcto, pero siempre que adoptaba aquella postura era por algo relacionado con aquel tema. Era cierto que ver a la joven actriz actuar en Box R con el aspecto tan cambiado había conseguido enfadar al cantante, pero no hasta el extremo de parecer saltar en cualquier momento contra cualquier persona que osara hablarle.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo con Kyoko-chan? —preguntó aún algo insegura consiguiendo que Shou la mirase apretando la mandíbula fuertemente.

—¿¡Por qué iba a ocurrirle algo!? —exclamó abruptamente poniéndose de pie—. ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa!? Ese demonio cambia forma… ¡un exorcismo es lo que necesitaría!

La manager puso una mueca. Sí, definitivamente la chica era la culpable del estado de ánimo del cantante. Lanzó un suspiro deteniéndose a mirar el pequeño móvil con decoraciones violáceas que se encontraba encima de la mesa, dándose cuenta de que ese no era el teléfono de Shou. No era la primera vez que utilizaba el móvil de una de las asistentes para llamar a Kyoko y así mantener oculto su número propio.

—¿Habéis peleado? —Era lo único que se le podía ocurrir ante aquel escenario.

—No —respondió bajando algo la voz—. No responde, eso es lo que pasa. Dice que el número no existe, ¡que no existe! —Empezó a caminar dando vueltas por la sala—. Ha cambiado la tarjeta para que no la encuentre, esa mujer… —masculló.

A Shouko no le extrañaba nada que la actriz hubiera obtenido un número nuevo. Cada vez que ocurría algo relevante en su vida Shou tenía la absurda idea de acosarla utilizando mensajes de texto en lugar de felicitarla por sus logros. El concepto que tenía ese joven de conquistar a una mujer era algo demasiado retorcido como para que ella lo entendiese y estaba segura de que Kyoko se había cansado de tener cada cierto tiempo el buzón de correo repleto de comentarios vejatorios por parte del cantante. Pero aquello no podía decírselo directamente a él, no comprendería algo tan básico.

—Quizás ha tenido que cambiarlo porque lo ha perdido o se lo han robado, Shou. No creo que haya que darle demasiada importancia a eso —comentó encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Aunque lo que estaba planteando la mujer era el razonamiento más lógico a él no llegaba a convencerle del todo. Lanzó un ligero gruñido y volvió a sentarse en la silla apoyando la cabeza encima de las manos. Tenía que averiguar nuevamente su número, o dónde vivía, mantenerla de alguna forma controlada para que aquel actor de quinta no se acercase tanto a su lado.

«Pero lo prometió» recordó alzando la vista. «Prometió que no se arrodillaría ante nadie…»

Sí, era cierto. Ella era una persona que siempre tiraba para los extremos, si decía no se enamoraría de Tsuruga Ren y no lo cumplía haría sin lugar a duda lo que había prometido, por más ridículo que fuera. No tenía que preocuparse por ello, pero aún así…

«No puedo fiarme de él.»

_**Continuará…**_

**Seguramente os estaréis preguntando, ¿por qué ha actualizado antes de las dos semanas? Pues la verdad es que lo he hecho como un regalo a mí misma por haber terminado los exámenes por fin. Ha sido casi todo un mes muy duro y para ser sincera esta historia ha surgido del estrés acumulado que había reunido en todo este tiempo, espero de haberlo canalizado de forma correcta y que la historia esté quedando decente.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que se han interesado en mi historia, la han leído o puesto en favoritos. Al ver esos nombres que esperan ansiosos la continuación me hace muy feliz. Sobre los comentarios recibidos ahora os responderé.**

**ILexa, muchas gracias por tu review. La verdad es que intento mejorar día a día en mi forma de expresarme para que quede lo más pulcra posible. Lo cierto es que veo casi imposible que tal como va la historia en el manga Kyoko admita fácilmente sus sentimientos, como puedes comprobar intento plasmarlo lo más fiel que puedo ser. Y sí, es complicado, pero no por ello voy a rendirme, ya tengo la trama planteada, solamente tengo que esperar para ir desarrollándola bien.**

**Vickserv, gracias por tu opinión. La verdad es que prefiero ser fiel al manga porque al ver Shou que son bastardos maltratadores o a Ren que son el más típico estereotipo de caballero me pone enferma, no hay nunca que tirar a los extremos. Prefiero serle fiel al manga y no generar OoC, espero que lo hayas podido comprobar en este capítulo centrado en Ren y Shou.**

**Cintia-2287, bueno… para que Ren se entere de que Kyoko se ha ido te lo digo, falta bastante. Obviamente como piensa en este capítulo Yashiro ella puede estar muy ocupada, que ni siquiera se vean en algunos meses… Y no, Lory no quiere a Kyoko como a una hija, yo lo dejaría como que la ve una joven desvalida que huye del amor y siente cierto apego emocional por ella, pero no hasta el punto de considerarla una hija, eso dejémoselo a Kuu.**

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus review. Y ahora sí, nos vemos dentro de unas dos semanas que voy a estar trabajando en otro proyecto que me va a absorber bastante tiempo. Un saludo a todos y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Alguna duda, crítica o consejo ya sabéis donde dejarlo. **


	4. Viaje

**Hola a todos, siento haber tardado pero este capítulo me ha costado algo más que los demás debido a que aquí hay un personaje en especial que me cuesta la misma vida entender, Ren. Me es sumamente complicado hacerlo IC dentro del universo Skip beat! porque a veces ni yo misma sé como reaccionaría ante una situación inesperada. Me he esforzado y espero haber conseguido el resultado que os merecéis y haberlo captado. Aviso a que este capítulo es pura transición, no ocurre nada demasiado llamativo pero he intentado que quede todo perfectamente narrado para que al menos disfrutéis leyéndolo. **

**Viaje**

Miró a su alrededor sintiendo una mezcolanza de sentimientos. Aquel había sido su hogar durante más de un año, ahí había comenzado una nueva vida, con metas diferentes a las que inicialmente había tenido. Observó atentamente los pósteres que permanecían pegados en la pared, uno enorme en el cual el cantante Fuwa Shou aparecía posando con un sonrisa altiva, mientras que en otro, de tamaño bastante reducido, se ponía ver como el actor Tsuruga Ren se encontraba mirando desafiante a la cámara. Dos hombres tan terriblemente diferentes que sólo tenían una cosa en común. Ella.

—¿Seguro que lo llevas todo? —preguntó la señora de la casa a través de la puerta.

Aquella serena voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento y agachó la cabeza mirando detenidamente su mochila. En ella se llevaba casi todas sus pertenencias. La poca ropa que tenía, los cosméticos que Kotonami le había regalado… además de algunos de sus más preciados objetos personales. Pasó la mano encima de las prendas apretando un poco, asegurándose así de que nada estaba fuera en su sitio. Agarró la cremallera y la cerró con lentitud.

—Sí, Okami-san —respondió utilizando un torrente suave.

Su tren salía dentro de tres horas, pero para llegar a la estación antes tenía que tomar un autobús urbano que le llevase hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, ya que era ahí por donde cogía la línea. El viaje duraba cerca de una media hora, por lo que tenía que ir con el tiempo suficiente para que no surgieran imprevistos de camino. Escuchó cómo la puerta se deslizaba lentamente dejando ver el rostro redondo de su casera, que le sonreía de forma maternal.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Son más de dos horas hasta Kyoto —comentó.

—No se preocupe —dijo con una tímida sonrisa—. No quisiera molestarla antes de irme.

—Oh, Kyoko-chan, sabes que no es ninguna molestia —repuso—. Además, no vamos a verte en bastante tiempo, ¿no? Hacerte algo de comer no supone nada.

La joven se sonrojó ligeramente ante eso. Nunca había sentido lo que era el cariño maternal propiamente dicho, incluso aunque la madre de Shoutaro había sido bastante amable se sentía de una manera completamente diferente. Les había dicho a los propietarios de Darumaya que iba a volver a Kyoto tras haber pedido un par de semanas libres en la agencia. Inicialmente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el jefe del restaurante, ya que era bastante serio en el tema del trabajo, pero contrariamente de lo que se esperaba le dedicó una serena sonrisa, respondiéndole que era correcto que después de trabajar tan duro se tomase un descanso.

«Aunque no se sienten como si fueran unas vacaciones» pensó Kyoko.

Era cierto, aunque para la agencia únicamente se tratasen de días libres para ella era algo más importante. Necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello. Para reflexionar y olvidar. Eso era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos.

—Es cierto… —respondió a la señora—. Pero… ¡por favor! No haga nada demasiado elaborado —pidió inclinándose ligeramente.

—Tranquila, tampoco es recomendable que ingieras algo muy pesado en un viaje tan largo —indicó mientras se levantaba—. Te haré algún _onigiri_ para el camino, con vegetales, ¿verdad? —preguntó consiguiendo que Kyoko asintiera.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —exclamó en voz alta inclinándose nuevamente. La señora sólo hizo un gesto con la mano, como indicando que aquello era innecesario.

Después de eso la puerta se cerró dejando a la joven dentro de la habitación. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, no le gustaba que los demás se preocupasen por ella ya que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar en la mayoría de ocasiones. Kotonami siempre decía que exageraba, aunque no lo creía. Pero al ver cómo actuaba todo el mundo después de agradecerles cualquier cosa empezaba a creer que era verdad que lo hacía. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, el cual había recuperado su color natural, ya que había decidido desteñírselo justamente antes de presentar su renuncia en LME.

«Es raro…» se dijo fijándose en el pequeño espejo que estaba al lado de la ventana.

Era cierto que como Mio se tuvo que tintar el pelo de un tono parecido a su cabello natural, pero aún así se veía tremendamente distinta a como era en verdad. Ahora cuando se miraba su reflejo era casi como ver a su antiguo yo, aquel que ponía el amor por encima de todas las cosas. Ese estúpido yo que murió en febrero del pasado año.

Cerró los dedos, agarrando fuertemente uno de los mechones. Hacía más de un año de aquello, de que el veneno fuera inyectado, pero lo más curioso es que ahora tenía cosas más importantes… cosas que debía evitar a toda costa, mucho más necesario que su ansiada venganza. Debía de huir por el terrible pecado que había cometido. El destino se burlaba de ella una y otra vez sin tener piedad. Lanzándola a las manos de aquel horrible sentimiento que únicamente conducía desenlace más amargo y trágico que podía existir. ¿Es que acaso uno no podía evitarlo por mucho que lo intentase?

«Tiene que existir alguna forma de impedirlo… Alguna manera de que no surja…» pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella sabía lo que era sufrir por amor. Lo que significaba entregarlo todo pero aún así no ser correspondida. Sentirse terriblemente humillada y desechada cuál papel roto. Era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, aunque sabía que no debía esperarse aquello. Entendía que las circunstancias no fueran las mismas, pero el sentimiento que había nacido en su interior estaba destinado a la más terrible de los destinos. Lo sabía.

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar desde el móvil que se encontraba encima de la mesa. Un tono lento y musical, casi como la introducción instrumental de alguna película infantil donde las princesas cantaban tonadas a los animales. Estiró la mano y abrió la carcasa para observar de quien se trataba. Encima del fondo rosado se podía ver un nombre que resaltaba parpadeando. Apretó los labios al leerlo detenidamente. Lo había estado evitando desde hacía varias semanas, pero ahí estaba, volviendo llamar a una puerta que se abría nada más se acercaba.

Suspiró pasando dubitativamente el dedo por encima del botón de cortar. ¿Sería ético colgarle? Quizás si no lo cogía dejaría un mensaje. O tal vez pensase que no podía responderle, al igual que ella muchas veces había tenido que dejarle mensajes si quería contactar con él. Cerró los ojos. No, no podía hacerle eso, no debía hacérselo. A punto de sonar la sexta y última tonada antes de que saliera el buzón de voz, pulsó la tecla de descolgar.

—¿Sí? Mogami al habla —dijo en voz alta mientras su corazón empezaba a palpitar con rapidez.

* * *

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y el sol ya despuntaba por encima de los edificios más bajos de la ciudad. La gente caminaba rápidamente por las calles, ignorando casi completamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Él, por otra parte, se encontraba dentro de su coche, mirando el reloj del auto el cual acababa de marcar las nueve y cincuenta siete. Tenía que llegar al LME antes de y cuarto si no quería romper su intachable marca de puntualidad, sin embargo había algo que le carcomía por dentro.

Hacía apenas una hora había llamado a Mogami esperando oírla después de más de dos semanas sin tener noticias suyas. Sabía, por el presidente y algunos de sus compañeros de Dark Moon, que al parecer la joven muchacha había estado muy ajetreada yendo a diferentes platos que la habían entrevistado debido a la gran diferencia que había entre su anterior papel y éste. El cambio era sorprendente, eso era algo que él sabía de primera mano ya que había sido en su apartamento donde finalmente acabó creando a Natsu. Pero aún así le resultaba sumamente extraño que no le contactase. Y más después de todo lo vivido en sus roles de los hermanos Heel.

Ren alzó los ojos observando que el semáforo se había puesto en verde y comenzó a acelerar. No lo había querido reconocer desde el principio, pero la verdad era que sin esa chica aquel papel no podría haberse llevado a cabo. Simplemente con su impecable interpretación siempre conseguía que volviese a la normalidad, incluso había trastocado a Kuon aquella noche en la que se salió de control. Hacía demasiado tiempo que una actuación no le llegaba a confundir tanto como la suya, esa pequeña y tímida chica podía llegar a ser sumamente sensual y provocativa casi sin pretenderlo.

«Es extraño…» pensó, mientras marcaba el botón que señalaba que en la próxima curva giraría a la izquierda.

La voz de Kyoko había sido la normal, era cierto que tardó en responderle más de lo debido, pero aquello podía deberse a un sinfín de variantes en los que ahora mismo no quería pensar. No había nada demasiado extraño en esa llamada, simplemente quería saber cómo estaba y felicitarla por su papel en Box R, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo en persona. Ella le respondió agradeciéndole infinitamente su ayuda para crear al personaje, asegurando que sin sus consejos jamás habría podido llegar a resultar tan intenso como se mostraba en la serie.

Aquello le hizo sonreír, sin embargo aunque la situación resultaba de lo más normal había algo que no encajaba del todo. Esa chica podía llegar a esconder tan bien sus emociones algunas veces que le llegaba a confundir, como cuando fue atacada por aquel acosador y le llamó fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Tenía la misma sensación que en ese entonces. Un mal presentimiento.

«Si algo así volviera a ocurrir me lo diría» se dijo sabiendo que ahora confiaba un poco más en él.

Pulsó el freno deteniéndose lentamente mientras bajaba por la cuesta hasta el interior del aparcamiento de la empresa. Aparcó en el mismo sitio que tenía asignado desde hacía tres años y bajó del auto alisándose la camisa. Sacó su móvil para observar qué hora era. Faltaban cinco minutos para que fueran y cuarto. Había quedado con Yashiro en la cuarta planta del LME donde debían estar ya reunidos el director del comercial que iba a grabar junto con algunos de los componentes del mismo.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta el ascensor. Entrecerró los ojos y miró nuevamente el móvil. Seguía sintiendo como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar, pero no entendía qué era. Tal vez estar tanto tiempo sin ver a Kyoko estaba haciendo que cualquier mínimo indicio de indecisión en la voz de la chica le llevase a creer en cosas que no era. Escuchó el timbre que anunciaba que el ascensor había llegado y se introdujo en él, convenciéndose a sí mismo que lo único que le ocurría era que se encontraba paranoico.

* * *

Mantenía la vista perdida en los transeúntes que caminaban sin ninguna preocupación por las abarrotadas calles de Tokyo. Lanzó un suspiro observando atentamente a su alrededor. En el autobús se encontraban al menos media docena más de personas que estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos. Algún que otro adolescente miraba distraído su móvil mientras que las mujeres mayores comentaban entre ellas en voz baja, una escena completamente normal y típica en un autobús urbano de aquella ciudad. Más aún así a ella se le tornaba extraño, casi anormal.

¿Cuánto hacía que no utilizaba el transporte público? Siempre había preferido utilizar su bicicleta para desplazarse de un punto a otro para no malgastar dinero en otro medio de transporte. Incluso a veces se movía en el coche de la empresa si es que le encargaban algún trabajo que requiriera una larga distancia. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tomó un autobús, ¿quizás cuando fue por primera vez a Tokyo? De eso hacía casi dos años. Además, al ser una actriz no debería utilizar los medios habituales de desplazamiento, aunque hacerlo y que nadie se fijara en ella le hacía caer una vez más en la triste realidad de su vida.

«Simple y aburrida mujer» recordó las palabras de Shoutaro y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para evitar soltar un grito de desesperación.

La última vez que había tenido algún contacto con él había sido por teléfono. En un mísero mensaje en el que no hacía más que insultarla sobre su forma de actuar como siempre hacía. No le hubiera molestado tanto si eso no hubiera sido durante su trabajo como Setsuka Heel, en donde había tenido que mantener gran parte del rodaje el móvil apagado para no recibir ninguna noticia suya. Cosa que le había costado más de un disgusto al no darse cuenta de llamadas del Presidente y del director de Box R avisándole de los cambios en su horario.

Debido a estas molestias había decidido seguir el consejo de Tsuruga y pedirle a Sawara si podía cambiarse de número de teléfono debido a diversos problemas con el que tenía actualmente. Este había accedido a conseguirle otra tarjeta con un número de la empresa, pero antes tuvo que rehacer un pequeño papeleo e ir avisando una a una a las personas que tenía en la agenda del cambio. A todas excepto a Shoutaro el cual siempre la llamaba desde números ocultos.

Escuchó el potente llanto de un bebé en la parte de atrás del autobús, lo que provocó que se girase a verlo. La pobre madre intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que la criatura dejase de llorar mientras lo mecía con suavidad. Hasta un niño de pecho llamaba más la atención que ella.

«Poco a poco, Kyoko. Poco a poco» se dijo a sí misma volviéndose para mirar al frente.

Cerró los ojos intentando mantener la mente en blanco, pero era completamente inútil. Desde hacía tiempo cada vez que quería olvidarse de él aparecía fantasmagóricamente delante de ella en sus pensamientos, casi como si fuera un espíritu. Se alzaba erguido con su sonrisa calmada y una mano estirada en su dirección, alentándola a que la sostuviera para salvarse de caer a través de aquel profundo precipicio. Pero no podía aceptarlo, no debía aceptarlo. Era imposible que ella continuase mirándole a la cara de la misma forma después de aquellas repetitivas visiones. Necesitaba alejarse lo suficiente como para que su mente no estuviera centrada en él. Era la única posibilidad que tenía de huir de esa persona.

—Soy idiota… —masculló en voz baja.

¿Cómo había podido dejarse contagiar nuevamente por aquella sensación? Había huido durante más de un año del amor, pero ahora se encontraba cayendo en una espiral que sólo tenía una salida y se negaba a aceptarla. Iba a descubrir la forma para escapar del amor, aunque tuviera que hacerlo de la forma más cobarde que existiese.

Huyendo directamente de Tsuruga Ren.

_**Continuará...**_

**Y aquí concluye el capítulo hasta dentro de dos semanas. Espero que os haya gustado y que no lo veáis demasiado lento. Yo pienso que una transición es mucho más importante que el hecho de que ocurra algo en sí, ya que es mucho más importante el camino que deben recorrer los personajes hasta llegar a admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos que no dar nada en sí para ello y que se amen desde el primer momento y con locura (sin explicar nada de nada... lo cual a mi gusto demuestra una poquísima falta de imaginación). No soy demasiado buena en las narraciones profundas, así que espero que esto no haya quedado demasiado rollo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y las visitas, aprecio mucho a que las personas se interesen por mi relato. Un saludo y nos vemos en dos semanas. ****  
**


	5. Reflexiones

**Hola, mis queridas lectoras. Siento muchísimo que este capítulo se haya retrasado un poco pero eso es debido a que este fin de semana ha sido de locos. Ha sido una convención cerca de donde yo vivo y espero que comprendan que aparte de escribir tengo otras cosas que hacer en mi vida. El capítulo lo tenía casi enteramente planteado, lo que ocurre es que no me podía poner a escribir seriamente. Ponía algo y no me gustaba... Además, por si tenéis curiosidad he utilizado el Google Maps para las localizaciones y los horarios de trenes y autobuses que he puesto en este capítulo. Espero que os guste. **

**Reflexiones**

Observaba a través del cristal como iba dejando poco a poco atrás la ciudad, dando paso a una imagen que hacía bastantes meses que no veía. Los grandes edificios de Tokyo en poco más de media hora dejaron paso a modestas casas de pueblos más pequeños y menos bulliciosos, abrigados por la hermosa visión del monte Fuji a lo lejos. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se sacó el móvil mirando distraídamente la hora, aún faltaban casi dos horas hasta que llegase a Kyoto y no había pensado que decirle a los padres de Shoutaro cuando los viera.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo recordando el recorrido que había decidido hacer para llegar a la otra ciudad. Había tenido que ir hasta la estación de Shinjuku y coger un tren de media distancia para que la dejase en la estación central de Tokyo, allí tuvo que comprar otro billete, esta vez para coger el tren de alta velocidad con destino a Okayama, el transporte que la llevaría por fin a su ciudad natal. Ahí se encontraba, sentada en un cómodo asiento mientras su equipaje reposaba encima de sus piernas, apenas era una mochila de mediano tamaño, pero ahí llevaba lo suficiente para aquel viaje.

Volvió a fijarse en el paisaje, esta vez la zona por la que iba daba al mar. Se podía ver perfectamente como el sol se reflejaba en éste haciendo que sus aguas se tornaran de diferentes y variados colores, era un bello espectáculo que le sacó una tenue sonrisa. A lo lejos se veían los barcos de los pequeños pescadores echar sus redes, sin más preocupaciones que las de traer el sustento a sus casas, o tal vez como mero entretenimiento para pasar aquella mañana de primavera.

«Una buena época para unas vacaciones» pensó apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

Aunque iba a tomarse tres semanas de descanso para quitar de su cabeza aquel peligroso sentimiento no se había olvidado de sus otros deberes como actriz. En la pequeña maleta llevaba los libros de apuntes que tenía que estudiar mientras estuviera fuera, sus exámenes eran en Julio y no podía permitir que al tomarse ese pequeño tiempo de relajación éstos fueran olvidados. Estaba pagando a plazos por aquella academia a la que apenas asistía, así que no pensaba dejar sus exámenes de lado. Era su responsabilidad aprobarlos y ella nunca se negaba a trabajar duro, aunque tampoco era su obligación sacar la mejor nota en todo.

«Las viejas costumbres…» se dijo a sí misma recordando la lejana conversación que había tenido con Ren.

Cuando estuvo estudiando para sus exámenes de acceso tuvo que ser la mánager sustituta de Tsuruga Ren mientras él estuvo enfermo. Ahí fue cuando por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había algunas cosas que aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas no podía cambiar. No era necesario esta vez sacar la máxima puntuación para que su madre la felicitase, ella ya no formaba parte de su vida. Y aún así intentaba ser la perfecta hija que nunca fue.

—Incluso hay padres que no quieren a sus hijos… —musitó recordando aquel hecho que había ocurrido hacía tantísimo tiempo.

Había vivido eso, nunca supo lo que era tener unos padres abnegados por su bienestar y seguridad. Estaba muy agradecida a los padres de Shoutaro por cuidarla, por eso siempre se esforzó por no ser una carga para ellos, pero ellos no eran sus padres.

«Tú eres mi hijo, y yo soy tu padre» escuchó el eco de esas palabras en su mente haciendo que la sombra que cubría sus ojos fuera desplazada por una radiante sonrisa.

Kuu se había comportado como si fuera su padre, aquel que nunca había conocido. Alguien cariñoso que la trataba de una forma que jamás había previsto, no señalándole sus imperfecciones, sino aceptándolas y aún así alabándola por ello. Era un sentimiento tan cálido y profundo que no podía evitar que esa sonrisa naciera en su rostro sin querer marcharse. Su hijo había sido muy afortunado de tenerle como padre, era una lástima que éste hubiera fallecido cuando apenas contaba con quince años, debía ser un golpe muy duro para un abnegado padre perderlo a tan temprana edad.

Ladeó la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos tristes pensamientos. Cada vez que pensaba en el hijo de su maestro no podía evitar pensar en Kuon, se había basado en él para crearlo pero no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Kuon era el príncipe de las hadas y aunque su nombre fuera el mismo el hijo de Kuu debía de haberse criado en Estados Unidos. Jamás había oído hablar de él, ni siquiera había visto una sola foto de la familia en alguna revista de las que anunciaban en regreso de éste a Japón, después de la revelación de su maestro supuso que los periodistas habían hecho eso por respeto, cosa que era muy normal en ese tipo de situaciones.

Sintió como si le estuvieran echando hierro candente por la garganta. No debía seguir pensando en aquello, tenía que alejar los pensamientos tristes de su mente. Pensar en algo alegre. Abrió su mochila sacando de un pequeño bolsillo pegado a la parte interior de ésta su mayor tesoro. Cogió la bolsa donde guardaba aquella piedra y la miró con una sonrisa. La sostuvo entre sus manos apretándola fuertemente junto a su pecho, susurrando en voz baja todos los malos sentimientos que deseaba que fueran eliminados de su espíritu y almacenados en ella. El recuerdo de Kuon siempre la ayudaba a sobrellevar sus peores momentos, sacándola de los problemas emocionales que no podía solucionar ella sola.

De todos excepto uno.

«No te preocupes. Si esas ropas se arruinan te compraré otras… Todo las que desees, Setsu» la voz de Cain se hizo eco en su cabeza haciendo que abriera los ojos y soltase la piedra que cayó encima de la mochila.

Sus manos estaban temblando y su respiración se encontraba acelerada. No, no podía pensar en aquel momento. No debía de pensar en ello. Estaba huyendo de él. ¿Por qué su mente jugaba con ella recordando ese instante? Bajó la cabeza mirando la piedra. Tal vez fuera su culpa. En su interior no sólo estaba la magia que Kuon le había imbuido, sino también la de Tsuruga Ren. Con el beso que le dio.

—Beso… —susurró haciendo que su rostro se tornase de color rojo.

En aquel momento únicamente fue una actuación, lo sabía. Era su encantador hermano preocupado por ella, siempre tenía muy presente que eso formaba parte de la actuación principal, al igual que las cosas que pasaron aquella noche. Sólo era una actuación. Debería haberlo aprendido. Fue lo mismo aquel día que quiso ayudarle a interpretar a Kazuki, ella lo sintió, creyó en los sentimientos que éste expresaba por Mizuki. Pero lo comprendió, un poco tarde pero finalmente lo comprendió. Esos sentimientos que tuvo eran parte del personaje, no de ella. No se había enamorado de Ren, pero ahora todo era diferente.

—No quiero… —pronunció en un tono lento agarrando de nuevo la piedra—. No quiero enamorarme… —suplicó apretándola entre sus manos—. No me importa que nunca se sepa, o soportarlo, sólo… No quiero —repuso con un tono lastimero—. Por favor, Kuon. Ayúdame.

Las últimas palabras sonaron en un susurro, casi como un ruego. Estar a su lado dolía, alejarse de él dolía, pero nada podía compararse a lo que ella había sentido después de que Shoutaro la abandonara de esa forma. Era un sentimiento lleno de matices. Las punzadas se clavaban en su pecho, pero no llegaban a hacerla sangrar, simplemente sufría. Lo último que quería era sentir un puñal atravesando su corazón. Por eso huía.

«Quiero desaparecer.»

* * *

Había pasado más de dos horas en el tren hasta que por fin la mecánica voz de éste anunció que la siguiente parada era Kyoto. Guardó la fiambrera que la dueña del Darumaya le había dado, en la cual ya únicamente quedaba un _onigiri_. Cogió su mochila y bajó del tren mirando a su alrededor mientras inspiraba hondamente, aquel olor era tan diferente al de Tokyo. Aunque Kyoto fuese ya una ciudad completamente moderna aún había zonas rurales en las partes más alejadas del centro, dándole aún un toque Meiji a algunos sitios. Apretó su equipaje fuertemente saliendo de la estación.

El _ryokan_ de la familia Fuwa se encontraba en la zona de Keage, no demasiado alejado del centro de la prefectura de Kyoto pero lo suficiente como para que el paisaje cambiase completamente. Fue hacia la ventanilla para comprar otro billete, esta vez de un tren de media distancia que la dejaría justamente enfrente de la línea de autobús que llegaba a Keage. Aún le quedaba una hora aproximadamente para llegar hasta ahí y no podía encontrarse más nerviosa. ¿Qué era lo que les iba a decir? Se había marchado de aquel sitio que había sido como su hogar siguiendo a Shou, ¿acaso tenía alguna excusa para volver en calidad de inquilina? No podría costearse tres semanas en el _ryokan_, sus ingresos estaban administrados de tal forma de que no se gastase más de la cuenta en tonterías. Por eso esperaba que los dueños la tratasen bien cuando la viesen regresar.

Tardó no más de media hora en llegar hasta la última estación que recorrería hoy. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo derecho y miró la hora, había salido de Tokyo poco antes de las once y ahora eran más de las dos de la tarde, con algo de suerte podría llegar a su destino poco antes de las tres. Se quedó sentada en la parada esperando a que el autobús que llegaba hasta la zona de Keigo parase, sin embargo algo llamó su atención. En Tokyo era muy normal ver las enormes pantallas publicitarias mostrando anuncios o adelantos de nuevas películas de estreno, pero en Kyoto esa moda no estaba tan extendida y aparte del centro de la ciudad apenas se veían en otras zonas.

Delante suya a unos cinco o seis metros sobre el suelo se encontraba una gran pantalla en la que podía ver escenas que pasaban a toda velocidad, inconexas con algunas frases que se oían de fondo pero eran apenas audibles debido al gran bullicio. En ésta se estaba anunciando un nuevo capítulo de Box R, saliendo en más de una imagen ella misma interpretando a Natsu. La gente que estaba esperando el autobús también se habían quedando mirando aquel pequeño adelanto, algunos con más curiosidad que otros. Pero nadie se percató que la actriz se encontraba ahí sentada, con una sonrisa cansada en sus labios.

«Poco a poco, Kyoko. Poco a poco» se volvió a decir a sí misma.

Sabía que aún no era una actriz de renombre, su debut había sido hacía poco más de un año debido al anuncio de aquella bebida junto a Kotonami, ahí sí que había sido ella pero al ser alguien tan completamente normal no llamaba la atención. Sin embargo al escenificar a Mio o a Natsu era diferente, esos personajes con una personalidad tan fuerte podían llegar a absorberla, eliminando cualquier rastro de ella misma mientras actuaba. Por ello no le extrañaba que las personas normales apenas la reconocieran, a veces le costaba muchísimo verse a ella en esas actuaciones.

«No importa mi nombre. Para mí es más insoportable si la gente olvida los papeles que interpreto» recordó las palabras de Cain.

Al principio creyó que lo había dicho él, pero al analizarlas mejor comprendió que en cierta medida también las había dicho Ren. Y aquello la alivió. Era un honor interpretar papeles en los que la audiencia no viese en sí al actor, sino únicamente al personaje y que éste fuera identificado con él. Era algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso, eso era cierto, pero no podía dejar de sentirse internamente triste porque nadie la reconociera mientras actuaba. ¿En qué la convertía aquello?

«En una novata» se dijo a sí misma. «No seré una profesional hasta que supere a Shoutaro, no me consideraré una profesional hasta entonces.»

Escuchó un ruido seco y miró delante de ella, el autobús con destino a Keage había llegado. Al subirse en él estaría más cerca de su destino, un paso más delante de aquel sitio que fue su hogar durante tantísimo tiempo. Se puso en pie agarrando su equipaje mientras miraba de reojo la pantalla en la que ahora se encontraba un anuncio de palomitas picantes. Sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, pero no podía dar la vuelta. Regresar no era una opción. Tendría que enfrentarse a esa pequeña parte de su pasado, aunque fuera por unos días.

_**Continuará...**_

**Aquí tenemos un capítulo enteramente dedicado a Kyoko. La verdad es que no será el único debido a que ella es el tema principal de la serie, pero me gusta abrir varios focos de la historia y luego unirlos, a ver que tal me queda. No ha tenido mucha profundida en la historia la verdad, más que nada es el viaje y algunos pensamientos que se le forman en la cabeza. Sólo debo decir que en este capítulo ocurre algo importante, no en tiempo de acción, sino más bien sobre las reflexiones de Kyoko. Algo que posiblemente afectará a capítulos posteriores, a ver si adivináis qué es.  
**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Me hace muy feliz que haya gente que se moleste en leer y comentar esta pequeña historia. No es que sea demasiado interesante ni tenga la trama más rápida del mundo pero Roma no se construyó en un día, y si quieres una trama bien hilada que no te desencaje la mandíbula cuando ocurra algo hay que trabajar en ella. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado el capítulo. **


	6. Bienvenida

**Hola a todos. Es cierto que he tardado mucho en continuar este fic, pero no es porque lo haya abandonado, sino más bien por problemas externos. La universidad, la vida social, las vacaciones... Poco a poco esto ha ido dejándome sin tiempo para continuar con esta historia, pero no quiere decir que la vaya a dejar, simplemente que voy a tardar más en actualizar. No os podré dar una fecha exa****cta de cuando podré subir el nuevo cap****ítulo, pero os aseguro que serán más largos que los anteriores. Espero que os guste. **

**Bienvenda**

Durante el transcurso del viaje el paisaje fue cambiando para volverse cada vez más familiar. Reconocía las calles contiguas, los comercios abiertos mientras que algunas personas curioseaban delante de ellos. Estaba en una zona casi tradicional, al oeste del centro. El _ryokan_ de la familia Fuwa se encontraba alejado del bullicio, era un sitio de disfrute y relajación para los turistas que decidían pasar un par de días en aquel pequeño rincón.

Se sentía nerviosa, bastante a decir verdad. No pensaba que volvería de nuevo a aquel sitio que le traía tantísimos recuerdos; buenos y malos a partes iguales. Allí había crecido, incluso había sido feliz en cierta medida, pero también había sido desgraciada. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondamente, el ruido de su alrededor era como un zumbido en sus oídos mientras que un suave olor de agujas de pino era captado por sus sentidos. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que se había alejado de todo aquello que le provocaba tal añoranza. Sustituyendo los árboles por los rascacielos, los pequeños comercios por los grandes almacenes y el lugar que una vez fue su hogar por el enorme edificio del LME.

El camino desde la parada del autobús hasta el _ryokan_ no eran más de quince minutos de paseo, un recorrido que ella había hecho muchísimas veces. Su antiguo instituto se encontraba al norte del hogar de los Fuwa, por lo que tenía que coger al menos dos autobuses para llegar debido a que no había línea directa hasta allí debido a que la zona se encontraba en una depresión, justamente al lado de una pequeña montaña donde recordaba haber jugado. No existía vehículo que cruzase por ahí, por ello tenía que transportarse de esa forma.

Miró nuevamente el reloj que marcaban las tres pasadas, si no recordaba mal los clientes ya debían de haber almorzado y ahora el servicio estaría dividido. Aunque el _ryokan_ no era demasiado grande. Cuando trabajaba ahí tenían dos horarios, los que atendían a los visitantes a la hora del almuerzo siempre comían después de estos mientras que los que los atendían después siempre almorzaban antes. Ese sistema había sido diseñado para que tanto unos como otros tuvieran su pequeño tiempo de descanso, a ella siempre le había tocado almorzar después junto con la madre de Shou, ya que al ser la señora del lugar debía de estar presente durante todo aquello si no quería ofender al cliente.

Llegó al final de la acera y observó una fina escalera que terminaba en un camino de piedra. Giró la cabeza observando el cartel que colgaba justamente a su lado, en el cual mostraba que era la dirección correcta hasta aquel lugar. Lanzó un ligero suspiro mientras comenzaba a bajar por ahí. Había recorrido ese tramo infinidad de veces desde niña, tantas que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados pues, a su parecer, nada había cambiado en casi dos años. Los árboles seguían estando a ambos lados del camino, ofreciendo su sombra al cualquier viajero que estuviese dispuesto a ponerse bajo estos. Podía oír en la lejanía el rumor del agua, al igual que choque del bambú contra la firme roca. Aquel había sido su hogar, un sitio al que había querido.

«Un lugar que abandoné» se dijo a sí misma mientras apretaba los dientes.

Si su vida no hubiera cambiado de rumbo al seguir a Shou a Tokyo habría permanecido ahí. ¿Acaso eso hubiese sido mejor? Desde niña únicamente hizo todo lo que él quería, todo para conseguir migajas de su afecto, sin embargo ahora su vida había dado un giro completo. Ya no era la chica que se marchó de allí siguiendo un sueño de amor. Lo irónico era que volvía justamente por lo contrario, para olvidar aquel sentimiento que no podía exorcizar por sí sola.

Cruzó el pequeño puente de piedra que separaba la entrada de la calzada y se quedó quieta, observando aquel sitio como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Ladeó la cabeza fijándose en el lado derecho de la puerta. Cuando era niña se quedaba ahí hasta altas hora de la noche para despedir a los clientes junto con la madre de Shou.

«Mantente firme, Kyoko-chan» recordó. «Tu espalda nunca debe doblarse».

Debía mantenerse firme, siempre sonreír y nunca mostrarse molesta por la actitud de los clientes. Era su deber estar ahí. Después de todo la familia Fuwa la había acogido, ayudarles era lo menos que podía hacer. Al menos era eso lo que siempre había pensado. Comportarse de aquella forma siempre le recordó a cómo era el mundo del espectáculo, consistía en ser amada por todos. Esa era su meta, no acabar enamorada.

—Novata… —se dijo a sí misma haciendo una mueca.

Lanzó un ligero suspiro para dar un paso hacia delante, introduciéndose con rapidez en el _ryokan_. Había entrado por la puerta principal en vez de por la puerta de la casa, ya que estaba segura de que estaría cerrada. Ella dejó su llave encima de la mesa donde solía estudiar nada más recoger sus cosas para seguir a Shou, con el burdo pensamiento que quizás algún día volverían después de que él se convirtiese en el cantante más famoso de Japón y arreglaría las cosas con sus padres, mostrándoles que verdaderamente no les mentía cuando decía que su destino era ser una estrella. Un sueño estúpido de una persona aún más estúpida todavía.

«Ingenua» pensó mientras ladeaba la cabeza buscando a alguien que pudiera atenderla.

Sin llegar a alzar la voz para preguntar si alguien se encontraba en el interior de la casa apareció, sin previo aviso, una figura vestida con un esbelto kimono de color azul. Su pelo azabache estaba recogido en un sencillo moño, mientras que su obi de color blanco la envolvía de izquierda a derecha, dejando ver las hermosas siluetas de flores bordados encima de éste. Tenía una sonrisa servicial, que hizo que su rostro se mostrara envejecido, marcando aún más las pocas arrugas que podían vislumbrarse. Sin embargo aquella artificial sonrisa no duró mucho, pues los ojos oscuros de la mujer se clavaron directamente en los de Kyoko, haciendo que su sonrisa diera paso a una mueca de asombro.

La joven se removió incómoda, casi sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de aquella mujer. Si fuera la misma de siempre se vería obligada a pedir perdón por su comportamiento, por haber sido tan mal agradecida como para abandonar todo aquello que una vez había apreciado dejándose llevar por aquel funesto sentimiento de amor.

—¿Kyoko-chan? —escuchó decir en un tono que denotaba sorpresa, su voz casi hizo que temblase. Casi.

Movió los pies, cambiando el peso que estaba soportando todo su cuerpo sobre los talones hacia la planta del pie. Intentó sonreír, pero lo único que salió fue una extraña mueca que hacía que su rostro se empañase de vergüenza.

—Hola, Okami-san.

* * *

La habitación a la que la había llevado la señora de la casa era un lugar apartado, lejos de las miradas del resto de los trabajadores del lugar. Recordaba ese sitio, cuando era una niña solían poner el árbol de navidad en la esquina de esa misma estancia, un pequeño recuerdo que la alegraba al igual que le dolía. Eran ambas caras de una misma moneda, la felicidad de no estar sola con el dolor que le producía que su madre no estuviera a su lado. Un sentimiento tan agridulce que casi podía saborearlos en sus labios.

La madre de Shou la había recibido casi al borde de las lágrimas, se había sentido muy avergonzada al verla reaccionar de esa forma, pero podía entenderla. Que ella supiera Shou no había contactado con sus padres desde que llegaron a Tokyo, ni siquiera les había pedido dinero para mantenerse allí. Si habían podido sobrevivir tantos meses fue por los diversos trabajos que ella realizaba para poder pagar a duras penas el alquiler del piso en el que vivían. Al menos podía saber de su hijo a través de las noticias, ¿pero y ella? Era cierto que salía en diversos anuncios de Box R, incluso en las entrevista ante la prensa que había tenido que realizar después del fin de Dark Moon, pero nadie la reconocería de esa forma. Y mucho menos alguien que llevaba dos años sin ver.

Un suave sonido captó su atención, el _shouji_ se había abierto dejando ver a aquella mujer con una nítida sonrisa mientras sus mejillas aún permanecían ligeramente rojas, cargando una bandeja con unas tazas de té sobre ellas. Caminó con lentitud hasta llegar al lado de la mesa, donde se sentó con la misma sencillez y elegancia que Kyoko recordaba, lo que la hizo sonreír.

—Es té verde —comentó—. Ha sido un viaje largo desde Tokyo, Kyoko-chan. Te sentará bien algo caliente.

Ella simplemente asintió, en cierta forma la madre de Shou y la dueña de Darumaya se parecían, ambas eran mujeres que se habían dedicado toda su vida a servir a los demás, de una u otra forma el aura que ambas poseían era cálida. Sin embargo la señora Fuwa tenía una elegancia natural, grácil. Y eso no era algo que se pudiera aprender por muchos años que uno viviese en un _ryokan_. Cogió la taza, girándola con cuidado, meciendo con suavidad el líquido de su interior antes de ingerirlo. Dio un ligero sorbo, notando como el calor se extendía desde su boca al resto de su cuerpo.

—Gracias, Okami-san —respondió—. Yo… siento no haber avisado, no lo… no estaba previsto que viniera y yo…

Quería poder disculparse apropiadamente por su intromisión, quizás no podía hacerlo por haberse marchado, por ser esa estúpida niña enamorada, ahí había sido consciente de su partida. Pero ahora sabía del error que había cometido, y únicamente quería hacerle saber a esa mujer que merecía su total gratitud. Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la suave voz de la señora resonó más fuerte que la suya.

—No tienes que decir nada, Kyoko-chan. Sabes que en esta casa siempre has sido bien recibida —repuso en un tono tranquilizador—. No tienes por qué disculparte.

Notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rosado, intentando controlar aquellas emociones cogió nuevamente la taza de té y bebió aquel amargo líquido que la hacía entrar en calor. La mujer parecía tranquila, examinándola con los ojos entrecerrados, como esperando que dijera otra cosa o quizás mentalizándose de las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación.

No había visto a esa niña desde hacía dos años y estaba tan cambiada. Había crecido, su pelo estaba mucho más corto de lo que recordaba, sería imposible recogerle aquellas graciosas coletas que solía llevar cuando apenas tenía ocho años. Kyoko había sido como una hija para ella, siempre pensó que Shoutarou acabaría casado con la joven para que ambos se hicieran cargo del _ryokan_, pero desde que se marcharon supo que eso no iba a ocurrir.

—¿Te has peleado con Shoutarou? —preguntó mientras su vista se perdía en sus manos—. No ha llamado desde que se fue… y tú tampoco —explicó—. Nunca me importó porque después de un tiempo lo veía por la televisión, oía sus canciones y sabía que estabais bien. Siempre me alegré de que lo acompañaras, para que cuidaras de él. —Alzó la vista para mirarla—. Pero has vuelto, y Shoutarou no. ¿Te has peleado con él?

Aquella hizo que Kyoko mirase a la señora con expectación, ¿cómo explicarle que hacía tiempo que había dejado de cuidar de él? ¿Qué desde hacía más de un año ambos tenían vidas separadas? Era cierto que se veían esporádicamente cada cierto tiempo, incluso a Shou le había dado por llamarla en incontables ocasiones bajo un número oculto para insultarla por sus continuas transformaciones en pantalla. ¿Aquello era mantener una relación de algún tipo? Podía decirle la verdad, esa pequeña espina que tenía clavada en su pecho, pero sería calumniar al hijo de las personas que habían cuidado de ella durante todos esos años y eso no era algo que podía hacer. Quizás si decía una verdad a medias todo se solucionaría.

—Algo así… —musitó con debilidad—. Es cierto que nos peleamos, pero de eso hace más de un año —indicó—. Fue en Febrero del año pasado, él se fue a vivir con su mánager y yo encontré un nuevo lugar donde estar. —Apretó los puños—. Ambos hemos hablado, mantenido el contacto a decir verdad y a él… a él le va bien, Okami-san. Estoy segura de que Shouko-san intenta que no se meta en líos. —Sonrió con debilidad—. Creo que los dos estamos bien.

Las palabras de Kyoko hicieron que la mujer parpadease sin saber cómo interpretar eso, ¿qué habían estado viviendo separados por más de un año? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Era cierto que pensaba que Kyoko había vuelto debido a una pelea con Shou, regresado a su hogar, o al menos al que había sido gran parte del tiempo. Le alegraba saber que su hijo estaba bien, era una preocupación que se había anidado en su pecho desde que se marcharon ambos, pero también le preocupaba el bienestar de la joven.

—Entonces… ¿has estado sola en Tokyo todo este tiempo? —preguntó—. Ese no es lugar para una muchacha de Kyoto, Kyoko-chan. La capital es un lugar peligroso para alguien de tu edad.

Aunque se sentía abrumada por la preocupación que denotaban esas palabras no pudo hacer otra cosa que alzar la cabeza, orgullosa y firme de las decisiones que había tomado desde que ocurriese ese fatídico día. Inspiró hondamente, no quería desvelar que trabajaba de actriz, sería algo demasiado extraño de aceptar ya que nunca mostró interés alguno por el mundo del espectáculo antes, y decir que trabajaba en dramas sería demasiado confuso.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, Okami-san. Pero allí en Tokyo tengo amigos, gente que me ha ayudado a continuar estudiando y compaginarlo con mi trabajo. —Aquello no era ninguna mentira. Lejos de su hogar natal había conseguido hacer amigos por primera vez a excepción de Shou, lo cual era un punto excelente—. Allí he hecho mi vida, Okami-san. Sólo he vuelto ahora porque… —las palabras quedaron congeladas en su boca y tuvo que pensar rápido una excusa para ello— necesito sacarme el pasaporte, además de mis vacaciones. Podría haber perdido el traslado a Tokyo, es verdad, pero preferí hacerlo aquí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía y… echaba esto de menos, la verdad.

La mujer se la quedó mirando, no parecía que aquello fuera una mentira. Podía notar cuando esa niña lo hacía, nunca se le había dado bien aunque en la gran mayoría de los casos sólo lo hacía para encubrir a Shoutarou. Una simple sonrisa adornó su rostro, sería demasiado esperar que detrás de Kyoko también apareciera él, disculpándose con su padre para así aceptar llevar en el _ryokan_. Ambos le echaban de menos, sólo que su marido jamás lo diría en voz alta ni lo llegaría a exteriorizar. Pero era su hijo y le querían.

—Bueno, entonces me alegro de eso —repuso con voz suave—. Y antes de que se me olvide. —Saboreó nuevamente el té que aún no se había enfriado del todo antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras—. Bienvenida a casa, Kyoko-chan.

_**Continuará...**__**  
**_**Apenas conocemos algo de los padres de Shou por desgracia, simplemente sabemos que llevan un ryokan y que querían que Kyoko fuera la esposa de Shou ya que habían estado enseñándole como llevar el negocio familiar. Kyoko estuvo con la familia Fuwa muchos años, casi desde que ella conoce a Kuon, se siente muy agradecida con la familia de Shou y nunca diría nada malo de él delante de sus padres, porque les quiere. Es más, si nos paramos a mirar en los capítulos iniciales del manga ella los pone ahí, junto con los dueños de Darumaya. Aunque no sean familia de sangre es lo más cercano que puede tener como una familia, les aprecia y se siente muy avergonzada de su actitud al irse con Shou. Pero bueno, espero que eso se refleje en el capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo de igual forma que los anteriores.  
**


End file.
